


You're Welcome

by Fayah



Series: AoKuro Drabbles [1]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 12:13:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fayah/pseuds/Fayah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kuroko is sick, and Aomine comes bearing a peace offering of hot chocolate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You're Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> Fic request for soundlessrawr @ tumblr for AoKuro with hot chocolate

The first thing Kuroko awoke to amidst the burning heat of his fever was Aomine’s face, dark blue eyes staring far too intently and far too  _close_  to his own. 

“Aomine-kun?” Kuroko asked, blinking to check if he was hallucinating. His sluggish body reached out a hand to touch the tanned cheek, confirming that Aomine’s face was indeed mere inches from his own…Until Aomine recoiled from the touch like it burned.

“T-Tetsu!” He stumbled with both his words and footing, but with his usual grace, he rebalanced himself before flopping back on a chair next to Kuroko’s bed, a hand covering the cheek Kuroko touched. His words, however, were still flustered. “I was just…checking your temperature.”

Kuroko took the odd appearance of his friend in his room in stride.  He leaned up against the pillows of his bed, tilting his head slightly. “And?”

“You’re sick.”

Kuroko gave him a wry smile. “I am glad to know that I did not skip out on practice today for no reason then, Aomine-kun.”

“I heard,” Aomine said, ignoring Kuroko’s sarcasm, “Momoi was worried enough to call me to check ‘cuz I live closer to you than her, troublesome woman.” He paused, and then added half thoughtfully, half questioningly, “You still keep your spare key in the same place.”

Ah, Momoi and her ever-frightening information network. Satisfied with the explanation, Kuroko gave one of his own while removing some of his too warm sheets. “Yes, why wouldn’t I? Aomine-kun is still welcomed at any time…as long as the fridge remains untouched.”

Aomine’s eyes briefly widened at the declaration, but Kuroko didn’t notice. The room felt absurdly cold now with his blankets off, and he shivered, half tempted to dive right back in. The trembling did not escape Aomine’s attention.

He took off his fur-lined winter jacket, draping it around Kuroko’s shoulders. “Tch, even now, you’re horrible at taking care of yourself. What do you think you’re doing, making everyone worry?”

The jacket was warm and large, surrounding him with a musky smell that was uniquely  _Aomine_. Kuroko pulled it closer to himself. “I apologize,” he said, “but, I am happy that Aomine-kun visited.”

“Just don’t get sick before our next match,” Aomine relented, ruffling Kuroko’s bed-hair teasingly. “Your parents aren’t home?”

Kuroko moved towards the other side of the bedroom to escape the hand, shooting Aomine a small look of annoyance. “No, business trip.”

“Ah, again?”

“Hmm,” Kuroko confirmed. It’s then that he finally noticed the two mugs sitting inconspicuously on his table, slight steam coming out of them still.

“Hot chocolate, it’s supposed to be good for your health or something like that. Good for the winter, at least,” Aomine explained, and with a hint of pride, he added, “I made it.”

 “Aomine-kun is surprisingly thoughtful today,” Kuroko observed, “but I thought I said to stay out of the fridge.” He took one of the mugs anyways, blowing on it lightly.

Aomine smirked. “You didn't mention the  _cabinets_.”

“Stay out of the cabinets too, then” Kuroko amended, taking a sip despite his better judgment considering Aomine’s horrible record with food. 

“…it’s too sweet.”

“Eh, really?” Aomine sounded genuinely disappointed. He moved to take a mug of his own, drowning a quarter of it in one large gulp and immediately regretted it when he felt the scalding heat on his tongue. He put his drink down immediately. “I-It’s just hot,” he coughed, trying his best to keep a straight face.

Kuroko saw through it easily, raising a skeptical brow. “Then Aomine-kun can have mine, and I will make a new batch.”

Aomine pushed aside his mug not too discretely. “Wait, shouldn’t you be staying in bed?”

“I’ll make another one for Aomine-kun too, then…with marshmallows,” Kuroko tempted.

“So you  _were_  hiding them, you  _bastard_.” 

And that was hook, line, and sinker. Kuroko led the way to the kitchen with a small triumphant smirk.


End file.
